


Flashlight - A Bechloe Fanfiction

by AnnaBanana20



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBanana20/pseuds/AnnaBanana20
Summary: Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale are both going through hard times in their lives. They’ve always known each other through Aubrey Posen, but have never properly met until now. Can they help each other through it all, or will they turn their backs on each other like everyone always does?





	1. Chapter 1

When Tomorrow Comes, I’ll   
Be on My Own

 

A/N Hey so this is my first fanfic, but I am really gonna try my best. Basically I’m gonna name each chapter after a line or two in Flashlight. Hope you like :)

No-one’s POV  
Beca Mitchell doesn’t like other people. She doesn’t like movies. She doesn’t like hugs. She doesn’t like anything pink. In fact, she doesn’t like anything colourful in general. Just black, and grey, and maybe blue.   
Of course, she has reasons for all this. Well, she has reasons for being grumpy and sarcastic. She doesn’t really fit in or have very many friends. She’s different. When she came out as bisexual, her mother didn’t mind. She was very good about it, and told Beca she would love her no matter what. That was when Beca was 12. She’s 17 now, and her mom passed away when she was 13. Her father is an alcoholic, and abusive. Her boyfriend (who she actually doesn’t like; the relationship was forced by her dad) is unkind and can sometimes be aggressive too. Her mother was all she had, but she doesn’t have her anymore. She died of type three breast cancer. Of course she had to move schools away from her friends to top it all off. Life sucks.

Beca’s POV  
I hate my life. Jesse is the worst boyfriend. John is the worst dad. Sheila is the worst stepmom. Barden is the worst high school. It’s shit. Oh well. Guess it’s better than being home all day with John.   
“BECA! SCHOOL! NOW!” I groaned and walked down the stairs, tripping over the many beer bottles that were scattered across the floor. I grabbed some extra change off the countertop and ran out of the house, grabbing her bag as she went. Thank god I have a motorcycle. I have about fifteen minutes to get to school, and it’s about a half an hour walk away. I had to earn the money for it myself, as my dads such a lazy slob. I hopped on and sped over to Barden High, a.k.a. Atlanta’s biggest asshole centre. I made it just in time for homeroom and walked into school. First day is always the worst. I kept my head down and walked straight ahead to my class, but unfortunately I crashed into someone. Someone tall and blonde. Just my luck.  
“Watch yourself Mitchell!” Aubrey Posen. The schools most popular bitch. Tall and blonde. Girls want to be her, guys want to be with her. But no one likes being her friend. Except for Chloe Beale. Average height, ginger, apparently really nice (that’s probably bullshit) and Posen’s best friend.  
“Bree-“  
“Shut up Chloe. Leave it to Aubrey.” And Tom Peterson. Chloe’s boyfriend. The best friend of Luke Brighton, who is Aubrey’s British boyfriend. Tom is constantly punching and kicking me. They all hate me.   
“Why did you have to come back here? Why couldn’t you just do us all a favour, and go die. You’re a bitch and literally no one likes you.”   
“Aubrey!” Of course. Chloe plays perfect little princess but I know she doesn’t really care.   
“Nah it’s ok Chloe. It must be hard, being friends with the devil. Having to go around, bullying people just to make sure she still likes you. Kind of person I would ditch, but it’s not up to me I guess.” Chloe looked down at her feet. Aubrey scoffed at me, and then put her hand on Chloe’s shoulder.  
“Don’t listen to her Chlo, she’s an asshole.”  
“What’s this about assholes?” A loud voice boomed from behind me. I grinned and turned around. “Sup Shawshank? Is the aca-natzi bothering you?” I nodded. Fat Amy cracked her knuckles and walked up to Aubrey and her cronies. “I have wrestled crocodiles and dingos simultaneously. I don’t want to have to add ‘Aubreys’ to that list.”  
Aubrey laughed and walked off with her friends. God I hate that bitch.  
“Thanks Ames.”  
“No problem Shorty. She deserves worse.” We walked off to first period. Luckily we both had English because I don’t think I can stand being alone today, and Amy is my only friend. We sat down at our desks. Some teacher scribbled her name on the board. Ms Glenn. Shit.  
“Okay, as you can see, I am Miss Glenn. I probably had a few of you last year.” She looked over at me. “Um, and you might remember me. I want you to get to know each other, so I’m going to move you about to get to know other people. So..who here is friends with Beca?” Amy put her hand up. “Eh, who here has had a conversation with Beca that didn’t include bullying?” I rolled my eyes. See, Miss Glenn adores Aubrey, and claims that I bullied her. Ugh. Again, no one put their hand up. “Uh, ok. Chloe, swap seats with Fa- um, swap with Amy please.” Chloe smiled and nodded. She walked over to the seat and sat down. Amy walked past her and whispered “watch yourself, Red.” Chloe ignored her, and looked over to me and smiled. I returned it by raising my eyebrows. She frowned and looked away. Take that bitch. Everyone else got paired up. Poor Amy was with Aubrey. Tom was with Jesse, my ‘boyfriend’. Luke was with some girl called Jessica. He didn’t look happy. The other kids shuffled about the room and sat down. “Okay, so just have a chat and get to know each other.” Chloe pulled her chair closer and turned to face me.   
“So, tell me something.” Okay I was boiling with anger by now. Why did she have to act so nice?   
“Uh, yea my dad’s an alcoholic, my mum’s dead, my boyfriend is a dick and some girl and her friends like to bully me a lot. You?” Chloe frowned.   
“Your mum passed?” Shit. I didn’t mean to say that. I nodded slowly. “I’m sorry. I know the feeling. My mums battling cancer right now and- um yea.” I gave her a small smile. Ok I guess she was sorta nice. And it’s sounds like her life isn’t perfect either. And she’s kinda cute...wait no. God. What’s wrong with me?  
“Sorry. That was stupid. You’ve never done anything to me.”   
“That’s not true. I should’ve stopped Aubrey this morning. And every other morning...” Okay now I feel bad. “I’m sorry about her. I don’t know why she does it.”  
“I don’t think too many people like me. I’m surprised you’re even talking to me right now.” Chloe smiled.  
“Why on earth would I not want to talk to you?”   
“I hate everything. I’m grumpy and sarcastic. I’m ugly. I’m bisexual.”  
“Okay. Everyone knows you love music. I’m sure if you found someone you actually liked, you wouldn’t be grumpy. You’re actually um, you’re actually pretty hot. And,” Chloe leaned in to whisper this. “I’m bisexual too I think.” She sat back. Her cheeks were probably the same colour as her hair. “Don’t tell anyone. I haven’t even told Aubrey.”  
“You know..you’re actually ok. I thought the whole nice girl thing was an act, but I kind of..I kinda actually like you.” Chloe beamed at me. I gave her a small smile, but I’m kind of embarrassed. “Um why..why did you tell me that?” I asked. We had only just properly met, besides through Aubrey. Chloe just shrugged.   
“Must be because I’m so hot.” I smiled, flicking my hair out of my face with my hand and making a stupid face. Chloe giggled, and blushed.  
“Uh..yea I don’t know why I said that. Maybe hot was the wrong word but seriously don’t let anyone make you think that you’re ugly. Ok?” I nodded. “Promise me.” I rolled my eyes.  
“That’s stupid. What do you care?”  
“Beca.” I laughed.  
“You can be scary when you want to be” I said.  
“Are you changing the subject? Because if you are, I may have to get your number so I can come over and tickle you to death.”  
“Okay how do you know I hate tickles? And also, if you wanted my number, you could’ve just asked.” I scribbled my number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.   
“If you ever need someone to piss you off for a bit, then hit me up,” I winked.   
“Moving a bit too fast, are we, Mitchell?” I could literally feel my cheeks going red   
“What?! No! I- I was joking! What?! Ugh! Shit” Chloe laughed.  
“It’s ok! You’re funny when you’re embarrassed.” I put my head in my hands but I wasn’t able to hold back my laughter. I gave Chloe a playful punch in the arm.   
“Okay guys, these are your permanent seats for the year.” Miss Glenn got up from her seat and turned to face us all. “I want you all to tell me one thing about the person beside you.” Shit. Everything we told each other was not stuff we wanted others to know. “Chloe?” Oh no.   
“Beca is really nice, which everyone would know if they took the time to be nice to her.” Oh the look on Aubrey’s face. It was worth a million dollars.   
“Ok..um..Beca? Something about Chloe?” Fuck. Think, dude. Think!  
“Chloe has a really cool golden retriever.” Phew. I remembered seeing her in the park about four days ago walking her dog.   
“How did you know?” she whispered.  
“Saw you in the park.” She nodded. Finally the bell rang for the end of class. I got up without even looking at Chloe. I know Aubrey will be at me for this.   
“Beca? Stay back for a minute.” Well at least I don’t have to talk to Aubrey.   
“Now, last year we had a lot of problems, Mitchell. I don’t want that again. Sort it out. Ok?” I nodded, and walked out as fast as I could. Everyone was gone. Thank god.   
“Hey!”   
“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I did not see the bubbly redhead behind me.  
“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“Why did you wait?”  
“Cuz I wanted to tell you that I really meant what I said in class. What do you have next?” I grinned. She’s cool.  
“Uh, Maths with Mr Jordan.” Chloe started jumping up and down.  
“Oh my god! Me too! I’ll sit beside you!” I laughed.   
“Okay weirdo,” I smiled, putting my hand on her shoulder to get her to stop bouncing.   
When we got to class, of course Aubrey, Tom and Luke and some other girls in their group called Jessica and Ashley had to be sitting there.  
“Come sit here Chloe!” Aubrey called. I looked over at Chloe, who took no time with her answer.  
“Nah, that’s ok. I’m gonna sit with Beca.” We walked over and sat at an empty table.  
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
“Do what?” Chloe focused on getting her books out, but she knew what I was talking about.  
“Sit with me.”  
“I want to,” she smiled. I nodded and looked away. Did she?


	2. Feelin’ frightened of the things that I don’t know

**A/N _Hey guys, thanks for keeping reading. This chapter is mainly about Chloe. And a lot of texts. It will focus on one of Chloe’s biggest fears toward the end..Rlly appreciate it. Please leave_** _comments_ **_below and let me know how I’m doing with my first fanfic!_ **

**_Chloe’s POV_ **

My phone has been buzzing for the last ten minutes. It’s really annoying me. My friends are all texting me about Beca. 

— _You have 16 new message notifications—_

_**The Best Group Chat on Earth**   
_

_Bree: What the hell Chloe? Why r u hanging out with the hobbit?_

_Luke: Yea, like come on, Becky is such a loser._

_Tom: Yeh babe y did u do that?_

_Ashley: Honestly not like u at all._

_Bree: I agree._

_Tom: Next thing u will b walking hand in hand to the Bellas auditions._

_Luke: yea ik Chloe, do u think Becky’s hot or something?_

_Jess: It’s Beca_

_Luke: U think I care?_

_Jess: Not rlly no._

_Ashley: Chloe where r u? Y r u not answering us?_

_Bree: Probably thinks she’s too good for us now she’s hanging out with the hobbit._

_Tom: Ok Bree take it easy._

_Luke: y do u care tombo? Becky’s a bitch._

_Tom: she’s talking about Chloe too now._

_Bree: Yea sorry Chlo, just give me a call when u get these xx_

_—————————————————_

Ugh. I decided to call them later. After all, it’s just gonna be Aubrey bitching about people. God, she can be so horrible sometimes. Her life is literally perfect, and people who aren’t perfect little princesses, she will bully them for it. I went straight to my room and did my homework when I got home. It was 10:00 by the time I was finished, and my mom knocked on my door.

”Hey Chlo, how was your first day back?”

”Fine,” I replied, not looking up from my desk.

”How’s Aubrey?” I rolled my eyes.

”As stuck up as ever.”

”What? I thought she was your best friend?” 

“Yea well my best friend is a bully.”

”Did she do something to you?”

”Not me. Beca Mitchell.”

”Beca Mitchell? Well she’s not exactly perfect herself.”

”Those were lies.” My mom came in and sat in my bed.

”Lies?” She asked.

”Aubrey is a bully. She’s the most popular girl in school, and her favourite person to pick on is Beca. She makes up horrid lies about her all the time. Poor Becs mom. She’s been through so much. Her dad hurts her, and her mom died, and I never stood up for her. I was a bitch too.” I finally turned around to face my mom. She was silent. 

“Poor girl. But I noticed you called her Becs. And you know all this. Are you friends?”

”I guess yea.”

”Well she is welcome here any time.” I nodded and my mom walked out. I flopped down on my bed with my phone and texted Beca.

_New Conversation_

_You: Hey, I’m bored. Amuse me?_

I waited for a few minutes. No reply. Maybe she didn’t want to be friends. I sighed and went to put my phone away when it buzzed.

_Beca: Amusement isn’t exactly my middle name, Red_

_You: And Red isn’t exactly my actual name. We’re doing nicknames now?_

_Beca: Yea. Problem?_

_You: No, not at all, Grouchy._

_Beca: Then we’re good._

_Beca: Weirdo._

_You: Small fry_

_Beca: Aca-freak_

_You: Ouch_

_Beca: ;)_

_You: Hey u should audition for the Bellas!_

_Beca: I don’t sing_

_You: yea u do I’ve heard you_

_Beca: fine I can sing but when did u hear me_

_You: I didn’t. I just said that. Now I know u can sing._

_Beca: :( I hate u_

_You: Aw thanks I hate you too Mitchell. ;)_

_Beca: ur rly weird._

_You: Please try out! Fat Amy said she will_

_Beca: when did she say that?_

_You: lunch. I asked her._

_Beca: what about Aubrey?_

_You: come on. Do it for me?_

_Beca: Fine. For u. No one else._

_You: Yay!_

_Beca: What are you doing_

_You: uh nothing, can’t sleep._

_Beca: sorry to hear that._

_You: got any tips or tricks?_

_Beca: invite ur boyfriend in with u_

_You: ew wtf!_

_Beca: sorry aha_

_You: it’s ok just a weird thought aha_

_Beca: What u have never done it?_

_You: ..._

_Beca: OMG Chloe Beale is a virgin!_

_You: Please don’t tell anyone. Aubrey thinks I’ve done it with Tom_

_Beca: Your secret is safe with me XD_

_You: Becs.._

_Beca: Okay I promise. No one usually calls me that._

_You: Guess that makes me the first._

_Beca: but why haven’t u and Tom..u know?_

_You: idk. I’m kind of scared. I think sometimes we’re just meant to b friends._

_Beca: Yea..ik the feeling._

_Chloe: I’m too scared to break up with him tho._

_Beca: I get it._

_Chloe: O I told my mom about Aubrey bullying u_

_Beca: she doesn’t bully me. Only wimps get bullied._

_Chloe: my point exactly_

_Beca: ur dead. :(_

_Chloe: anyway, she says your welcome any time_

_Beca: o that’s cool. I doubt my dad will let me out._

_Chloe: o_

_Beca: speaking of, he’s coming get upstairs. I should go._

_Chloe: Ok. Night! :)_

_Beca: Yea bye :)_

_—End of Conversation—_

What me and Beca talked about got me thinking. Did I really like Tom? Or were we better as friends? Every time he tries to make a move, I chicken out. We’ve never even had a proper make out session. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be. But..if it was Beca..maybe I would..shit. What am I thinking? Beca’s hardly even a friend. Ugh. 

**Beca’s POV**

After my conversation with Chloe I decided to write down some lyrics based on today.

_When tomorrow comes, I’ll be on my own_

_Feeling frightened of the things that I don’t know_


	3. When tomorrow comes.

**A/N Hey guys so this chapter is about Chloe always being happy and there for anyone who’s sad. Remember to keep me posted on how I’m doing! Let me know if you have any problems, advice, ideas or compliment!**

**Chloe’s POV**

 

I’ve always been an optimist. I always tried to see the best in everything I guess. My mom has cancer so..I guess I got used to bad news. Aubrey is pretty much a bitch, but I tried to see the best in her. I think it’s the hardest thing I’ve ever done. No offence to her.

My phone started ringing at 5:00 that morning. Aubrey. I better pick up.“Hey Bree!”

“Don’t ‘Hey Bree’ me. Why were you ignoring us for Mitchell?”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were,” Aubrey said. There was no way I was getting away with this.

“Well, she’s nice.”

“She’s not your best friend, or your boyfriend.” I thought about that for a second. What if she was my best friend? Or..my girlfrie- no.

“What so I’m not allowed to hang out with anyone but you?”

“You don’t have to ignore us.”

“That’s exactly why I don’t. I need to have a shower. Bye, Aubrey.”

“Chlo, I’m sorry. Just, please hang out with me today? I want to talk to you about something.”

“Kay, bye.” I hung up without waiting for an answer, and went to shower. I still had three missed calls from Tom, and one from both Jessica and Ashley.

 

After my shower I gulped down a bowl of cereal, quickly put some make up on and ran up to my moms room. Dad and my brother Jason had already left the house and my sister, Clara, was off on some trip with her friends. I’m the youngest. Clara is 22, and Jason is 19. He’s doing some work experience with Dad today or something. I walked into my moms room but she was asleep. Usually she took me to school, but she’s sick and I thought it was better to leave her. I couldn’t find any cash, so I decided to text Aubrey for a lift. Except I don’t want to talk to any of them, and I live a half hour drive from school so I can’t walk. I texted Beca, who immediately responded, ‘sure thing red.’ I smiled, grabbed my bag, and walked outside to wait. Two minutes later a motorbike zoomed down my road, and stopped at my house. I had no idea who it was, but when they took off their helmet, my heart skipped a beat. It was Beca. I have no idea why exactly my heart skipped a beat. Either because I do not want ride to school on a motorbike, or I like Beca....no. Gotta stop thinking about her like that.

 

“Sup, Red?” She grinned, throwing my a jacket.

“Why do I need to wear the jacket?”

“You are not wearing a pink hoodie on my bike. Now put it on.” I pulled on the hoodie and smiled. She’s adorable- I mean..funny. She’s funny. I walked up to the bike, feeling cool in Beca’s jacket (which smelled really good), and pulled on the helmet.

“Um, Beca?”

“Hm?”

“Is this..safe?”

“Why, are you scared? Pussy!”

“Ew please use the word scaredy cat in the future.” Beca scrunched up her nose and raised an eyebrow.

“Really, Chloe? That’s absolutely disgusting.”

“Ok ok, but is it safe?”

“Pu- scaredy cat I mean. Um yea I guess? With I bit of luck we’ll make it to school with our heads on. It’s likely we won’t have our legs though...” Beca said, keeping a straight face.

“Not helping.”

“Yes, it’s fine, just hold on to me, and we’ll be okay. I got this far, didn’t I?”

“Okey, but we should go.” Beca nodded and hopped on the bike, motioning for me to sit behind her. I pulled myself on, awkwardly wrapping my arms around her. She giggled a bit, and zoomed off. As soon as the started moving I immediately hugged into her back.

“Hang in there, Chlo, we’re taking a short cut.”

“Shit” I whispered, knowing this ‘shortcut’ probably consisted of a lot of bumpy hills and trees. I was correct. We sped over huge hills, barely staying on the bike. I was so scared. My uncle had some pretty bad injuries because of motorbikes, and passed away because of it about two years ago. I started shaking, and I think it was pretty obvious. Beca turned to face me for a split second, and then turned around again. She slowed down a bit, and went onto some flat ground. She removed one of her hands from the bike and took one of mine. I know it was probably more dangerous without her holding on, but oh well. It made me feel better.

“Take the helmet off if you want. I promise not to kill you.” I took mine off and managed to shove it into my bag, and she copied, removing both hands from the bike now. I freaked out a little, but managed to put her helmet in her bag. God they were uncomfortable. It made me feel a little better, being able to see more clearly, as the spare helmet obviously wasn’t used to often. It was so dirty I could hardly see. I put my head on Beca’s shoulder and squeezed her hand.

“It’s okay, Red, we’re nearly there.”

We turned onto the main road and arrived at the school. Unfortunately, we passed Aubrey, Tom and Luke on the way. We were holding hands and I had my head on her shoulder. I might be in trouble.

We hopped off the bike, and Aubrey walked over to us.

“What the hell Chloe?” Beca looked up from locking her bike up. “You have no right to hang around with that bitch. She will hurt you. You know her - she’s not safe. Do you not remember Benji?”

“Aubrey there was no proof of that. I don’t think it’s true.”

“Well I do. She’s manipulating you.”

“She’s not. I trust her. Also I saw her in the play a few years ago. She is not an actor.”

“Hey!” Beca intervened, jokingly.

“Sorry..no offence.” Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Look, point is, I’m your best friend. I give you rides to school. Tons your boyfriend. He holds your hand. Beca is your enemy. She breaks your heart.”

“What?....” Aubrey is pushing it.

“Okay we all know Beca is the most fucked up human being on earth, so why are we having a fight about it? Chloe should just come with us.” Great. Tom.

“Tom, that is going way too far.”

“Babe..I love you. I only want what’s best.”

“I like Beca! She’s my friend.”

“Well then you’re an idiot, Chloe,” Luke snarled.

“Back off, dude.” Beca walked over and stood beside me. “Just leave her alone and maybe she’ll want to hang out with you more.”

“Shut up Beca, this doesn’t concern you.”

“Um..it’s me you’re fighting about.”

“Whatever.” Aubrey and Luke walked off. Tom stayed behind.

“Sorry babe. Come over to mine tonight. My parents are out. We can watch a movie.” I nodded and headed off to first period.

 

“Hey babe!” I had a crap day at school. Maybe a movie will help. I hopped in Toms car and we drove to his.

“How about StarWars?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” I nodded excitedly. My favourite movie.

“Okay! Calm down, Chlo!” Tom laughed. We cuddled up on the sofa, and watched the movie.

About halfway through, Tom pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and smiled, kissing his lips gently. He pulled me into a deeper kiss, and I held onto his collar, pulling him backwards on top of me. We made out for about ten minutes, when Tom took the remote, not taking his lips away from mine, and turned off the TV. He got up on his knees and unzipped his trousers.

“No, Tom, not tonight.”

“Please, babe. You keep putting it off. Is there something you want to talk about?”

“No I’m fine.” I said, kissing him, but as soon as our lips made contact he slid his hand up my shirt and attempted to take off my shirt.

“Tom! I’m going to the bathroom.” He groaned and sat back on the sofa. I went into the bathroom and sat down on the floor. I felt kind of bad. Maybe I should do it..just so he doesn’t have any suspicions about my sexuality. Okay. Fine I’ll do it.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat down beside him.

“Hey Tommy? I got a present for you. Two in fact.”

“Yea?” I nodded, and unbuttoned my shirt. He grinned.

“You ready, babe?”

“Of course.” He pulled his shirt off and started to kiss me. He rubbed his dick against my vagina, pulling me closer. He massaged my breasts and started to take off my bra.

“I love you,” he whispered into my ear, and took off my jeans. He lifted me up into his room, and undressed himself as I took off my panties. He was inside me now. It really hurt. I guess it felt okay, but...I don’t know.

 

When I finally got home, my family were all out of town. They were out for a few days. I texted Beca and Bree, telling them what happened. I got a text from Tom, telling me he could’ve gone on all night, every night. I don’t think I could’ve.

My phone started to ring. It was Beca.

“Hey Becs.”

“How was it?!”

“Um..”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t want him to find out about my sexuality so I just did it. It really hurt. I didn’t like it at all.”

“Hey, Chlo, don’t even worry about it. You won’t have to do it again if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t know...”

“Chloe. Just come to me if you ever have a problem.”

“Thanks Beca.”

“Well, I just come to you every time I have a problem. I don’t even need to tell you and you make me feel better.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s like you have this circle around you, and anyone who’s within five meters of it is immediately happy.”

“Ha thanks Becs.”

“Yea I -“ She was cut off by some sort of shouting.

“BECA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

“I was just-“ That must be her dad.

“Who are you on the phone to? Chloe? A girl?”

“She’s just a friend!”

“Yea sure. A friend who you’re fucking every night.”

“No!”

“Yea sure. I’m calling Jesse. He’ll show you what you should be doing.”

“No! Dad, please!”

“Fine then, I will do it myself!”

I stayed on the phone and recorded it so I had evidence.

“No! Argh! Dad! Stop!” For the next fifteen minutes all there was was screaming. I think they forgot I was here so I stayed quiet. Finally, Beca’s dad announced that he was going the pub.

“Chloe? You - you still there?” Beca choked through tears.

“You’re staying at mine tonight. I’ll walk over and meet you.”

“No, Chlo, I can’t -“

“Yes, you’re coming. Pack some clothes, I’m leaving now. Text your address.”

I left the house and walked over to the address. Beca walked out the door with a backpack, and looked up. When she saw me she ran over. I wrapped my arms around her and she burst into tears.

“You cry?”

“A- a lot ac- actually.” I nodded. I can see why. I put one arm around her and took her hand in the other.

“It’s okay. Its okay.”

“Thank you Chloe.”

“Don’t worry about it. Come on. Let’s get you into bed.”

When we got home, Beca seemed amazed at our house.

“Wow. I’ve never seen a house this big! Or tidy. Or not covered in beer bottles.”

“Come on, Beca, let’s get you into some pyjamas. Here.” I threw her some of my old ones and let her get changed. I pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and an old t-shirt for myself and then made her a bed in the spare room. I showed her around and then let her get some sleep. “Night Beca. Call me if you need anything.” She nodded and closed her eyes. I went to my own room and texted Bree for a while and then drifted off myself.

 

“NO! DAD! MOM, STOP HIM! MOM! NO MOM! MOMMMMM!” I ran into the spare room and found Beca sitting in the bed crying.

“Beca! It’s just a dream. Just a dream. It’s okay. You’re fine. Just a dream.”

“No, no, no..mom,” she sobbed.

“Hey, come here.” I climbed under the covers with her and she shifted across to me. “It’s fine. I’m here now. You can sleep. You’re safe.”

“Chloe?”

“Yea?”

“Why are you so nice?”

“I’m not. I just do what I should do anyway. Being nice is going out of my way to help people.”

“You’re letting me stay here.”

“It’s here or your house.”

“I guess. Thanks.” I nodded and put my arm around her, pulling her closer. This was a crazy night. She rested her head on my chest and we fell asleep. Until...

“NO! MOM! CHLOE! DAD, STOP! PLEASE!” I shot up in the bed and shook Beca awake.

“Sorry..I woke you.” She sobbed.

“It’s cool. Let’s watch a movie, yea?”

“Star Wars?”

“Um...okay.” It was 4:00am. Guess I won’t be getting much more sleep tonight. “But you have to cuddle if you want to watch a movie here.”

“I’m too tired to object,” she yawned, pulling herself into the position we fell asleep in. I flicked on the movie. When we got halfway through, it kind of brought back some painful memories, but it was fine.


	4. Hey

**Hey guys I won’t be updating for a while, if I even do update again. I’m not feeling particularly motivated right now and I don’t really have any ideas but it would help if you could all leave some comments or ideas below?? Thanks guys**

**-Anna**


	5. I know the road is long, I look up to the sky

**A/N _hey guys I’m back..holiday ran late. So this chapter is gonna have a little about Beca looking to Chloe, who seems to be the only light in her life right now. Thanks for anyone who’s commented or continued reading - any comments I will try to reply to and they are always appreciated even if u don’t reply. Thanks guys!_ **

**_Beca’s POV_ **

God I had a shit night last night. I don’t really remember much of actually getting to Chloe’s house but I guess I was glad I got there.

”Hey Becs, want some pancakes?”

”Ooh yes please,” I smiled, looking up towards the beautiful ginger. She got up and got changed into some leggings and a jumper. I threw on my own black skinny jeans, black t shirt and an oversized grey hoodie, and she showed me to the kitchen. 

“Thank god it’s the weekend.” Chloe nodded in agreement. 

“Are you ok?”

”Yea, why wouldn’t I be?”

”You remember why your here, right?” I frowned. Yea, I might not remember how I got here but I remember all too well why I am here.

”Unfortunately yea, but I’m ok, it’s not the first time it’s happened.” Chloe paused her baking (which smelled awesome) and pulled me into a hug. 

“Well you are to come here anytime you need to. My family is out this weekend, but you can still come if they’re here.” I hugged Chloe back, which is not something I do often but oh well.

”Thanks, Chlo,” I whispered, sobbing a bit into her shoulder.

”Beca, don’t cry! It’s fine you’re here now.” I wiped my eyes and smiled at her, nodding. 

“Pancakes?” I asked, pulling away.

”yea ok,” she answered, after looking at me worriedly for few seconds. I sat down as she put a huge plate of pancakes down on the table. I licked my lips and took one, adding cream and a few blue berries. 

“Yum!”’ Suddenly the door bell rang. Chloe held up a finger, indicating that she wouldn’t be long, and went to answer. I could hear some of the conversation but ignored it; I was too busy stuffing my face with Chloe’s awesome cooking.

”Aubrey wait-“

”C’mon Chlo what could you possibly-“ Aubrey just stared at me. I didn’t say anything - I couldn’t as my mouth was full of pancakes. “Why is she here?” Aubrey asked, not taking her eyes off me. 

“Aubrey I-“ 

“Why is she in here stuffing her smug little face with your fucking pancakes?!” Aubrey yelled, spinning around to face Chloe.

”She stayed the night because” Chloe paused as she saw me violently shaking my head. “Because I was lonely.” Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

”Um, I’m your best friend. She’s some bitch you sat beside in class. Why didn’t you call me?”

”Look Aubrey we’re going out, I’ll call you later.” Aubrey struggled as Chloe dragged her to the door. I followed close behind, trying to disguise my sniggers as coughs.

”This isn’t over, Mitchell. Just you wait.” Aubrey pointed a long bong finger at me. I laughed, not bothering to cover it up.

”Bye Aubrey, see you after I hang out with your best friend. Just the two of us. All alone, with out you.” Chloe shot me a look, but I ignored it and turned around again to enjoy my breakfast. Chloe said bye and shut the door. 

“Sorry she’s -“ 

“Aubrey? I know. Aubreys these days. So stuck up. I don’t know how you do it. Your literally are amazing - I mean you have to deal with her every day” I took another bite  as Chloe sat down to eat with me. I was so warm so I pulled off my jumper, only to catch Chloe staring at me.

”What?” I asked. 

“There’s blood all over your shirt.”

I looked down and there was indeeed blood all over my shirt. Shit.

”Uh...yea, my dad, he..um,” i began. Chloe reached her hand over the table and placed it on mine. I looked down for a second thinking about removing it, but for some reason I didn’t. “He threw some glass bottles at me.” Chloe nodded, and went to get a towel.

**CHLOE’S POV**

I grabbed a towel from the cupboard and asked Beca to take her shirt off.

”Why?” She asked, obviously embarrassed.

”I’ll clean and bandage it up. It’ll get infected otherwise.” Beca groaned in defeat as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a black sports bra and a nice set of abs. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder, dabbing the towel at the blood. 

“Shit!” Beca winced in pain when the towel made contact with the wound. 

“You okay?” Beca shut her eyes and nodded, trying not to let me know that she was in a lot of pain. I finished cleaning the wounds on her stomach and wrapped some bandages around her. 

“All done. You okay?” Beca nodded, and pulled her t shirt back on. “Wanna go out somewhere?” I asked. 

“Like where?” 

“I dunno. Mamma Mia 2 is showing at the cinema. Wanna go?”

”Kay.” She went to my bedroom to get a jacket and we hopped into the car. 

“Okay, lets go.” I turned on the radio. Titanium, by David Guetta, was playing.

—————————————————

We got out of the car and I froze when I spotted Tom’s car outside.

”What’s wrong?” Beca asked.

”Nothing. Everything’s cool.” We walked in and Beca went to buy popcorn while I bought tickets.

”Thanks,” I said, as the woman at the desk handed me two tickets. As I turned around, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me over. 

“Hey babe, how bout we pick up where we left off?” I heard Toms voice in my ear. I shoved him off me, only to find Luke and Aubrey standing near. 

“Want to sit with us? Now you have that bitch off your plate.”

Beca walked over and I scowled at Aubrey.

”Sorry, Bree, I’m here with ‘that bitch.’ I’ll see you after.” I grabbed Beca’s hand and led her to the movie. 

**Becas POV**

I didn’t really like the movie. I usually hate them though, so this was a nice-ish surprise. I only really enjoyed it because Chloe was there. There’s something about he that makes me feel so..at home. I can trust her. I’ve never trusted anyone before. I think I am starting to have feelings for her..I’ve always felt weird around her, even before I knew her, but I can’t let her see that. I can’t lose the one good thing I have.

 


End file.
